


Fire Tastes Good

by IsabelleJones



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sexual, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleJones/pseuds/IsabelleJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school love triangles are rather enticing, especially when it consists Jim, Sherlock and John (with the occasional appearance of Mycroft)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, first time writing a Sherlock/Jim/John/Mycroft fic so yeah. Advice is always good. Have fun :3

Sherlock sat there, his eyes glazed over with boredom. Whispers flew across the room, girls giggled at the hormone driven boys and the teacher hissed at the class to regain control. It was all so boring. Sherlock didn’t even need to glance down at the worn out pages of his textbook to realize that they hadn’t even gotten past a single page. Sherlock sat alone, no one dared to sit next to him, look at him or even breath the same air as him. It wasn’t that they were afraid of him but more the damage that being seen with him could cause. His fist still hurt from where he made contact with Anderson this morning, he came at him. Stupid incompetent fool couldn’t even throw a clean punch, he was too predictable. The way he scraped his fingers along the inside of his thumb was evidence that he was going to ball it up into a fist anytime soon. Jim Moriarty, a new boy in the school watched from the shadows as he grinned. Sherlock intrigued him, he lit up a spark in Jim stomach that made him want to search through pages of news paper and snip out articles about him.

......

Sherlock sat there, reading a murder mystery, he was only a quarter of the way through it but he already knew the wife did it. The way the author described her made it obvious and Sherlock was just about to let out an exasperated sigh and put the book down when the door bell rung. Glancing towards the door he frowned, his parents never made it home till 10, it was only 4:30 and they always had their key. Clasping his fingers around the cold metal door knob he twisted it and masked his surprise as Jim stood there. His charcoal hair was slightly ruffed up and the speckles of water that stained his jacket told Sherlock he had recently been in the rain. Though he couldn’t have made it very far from the school since it ended and there had been no rain recently so it only left the option of sprinklers, meaning he must have walked through the hockey field on the way here.  
“Your calculator. ”Jim said in a dismissive tone, almost disappointed as he chucked it towards Sherlock. As Sherlock reached for it Jim bumped past him and continued on the the lounge.  
“I’m sorry, I must have blanked on the part I invited you in.” Sherlock said his voice flat and bemused as he stared at Jim. He had a smile playing across his face as he chewed his gum softly between his teeth. His knees were spread apart and as leant in to rest his elbows on them, letting his hand fall into a prayer position, he glanced up at Sherlock. Sherlock could smell his intoxicating cologne from where he was standing and as Jim stood up it only heightened. Jim stepped closer his face a few centimeters away from Sherlock, tilting his face up he gave Sherlock a flirtatious smile. He could feel the himself hardening as Jim’s lips lingered across his lips just barely touching it.

“Would you like me to leave?” Jim asked but before Sherlock could answer his lips were pressed against his, dry yet appealing. His lips were rough as his tongue entered his mouth without approval, his teeth gnawed at Sherlock lips but instead of feeling disgusted he felt himself being aroused even more. Sherlock could feel Jim’s finger entwine themselves into his hair as he explored the unfamiliar territory.Pushing him onto the arm chair Jim began to straddle him planting kisses up Sherlock’s neck, Sherlock let out a moan as he felt Jim’s soft lips taste the spot just below his jaw.  
“unggh...” Sherlock whimpered. He’d never been touch before, never been kissed or licked. Oh god, Jim trailed his tongue up Sherlocks neck letting the salt trickled up his tongue. Pressing his palms on Jim’s shirt he pushed against him causing Jim to fall backwards. Jim stared at him from the floor his eyes scintillating with untamed mischief, Sherlock glanced down a faint blush painted across his cheeks. His breaths were ragged and uneven. Sherlock could read almost everyone, he could tell that his neighbour was having an affair with the gardener, he could tell that Miss Anne was constantly sneaking into the disabled bathroom with a now single Mr. Walnox but when he looked at Jim he couldn’t read anything. That unsettled him yet intrigued him.

“ but I was having just oh so much fun.” Jim said baring his pearly whites at Sherlock, he tried to stand up but the way Jim crept his fingers along his inner thigh made him shiver.  
“Stop it.” Sherlock said in a faltering voice.  
“Oh, but you don’t really want me to, do you?” Jim asked as he palmed Sherlock through his pants, letting his fingers trace along the belt buckle he unbuckled it.

He was teasing Sherlock, the cotton briefs that contained Sherlock was suddenly alarmingly tight, he squirmed in his seat as Jim pressed his lips against the cotton while keeping his gaze on Sherlock. He liked how disheveled Sherlock looked, he liked how he had that effect on him. Sherlocks breath were ragged and the more he moaned the more it motivated Him. Slipping down his boxer just a tiny bit Jim watched as Sherlocks erection sprung up. Jim couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sherlocks face even if had wanted too, the very first time Jim placed his lips against the soft bud of his erection Sherlockhad let out a strangled scream. Even before his lips touched it, when his breath was just lingering upon the glistening pre cum.

“Oh god,” Twist, suck, kiss, tease, nibble just slightly. 

Jim massaged Sherlock’s balls before placing his lips and applying just the right amount of pressure. Sherlock let out a half scream as he continued to suck and tease. Jim always brought him right up to the point of release before bringing him back down. Jim didn’t want to tell Sherlock what he had to do, no, he was a smart boy. He would figure it out himself and he did too. After the third cycle of teasing Sherlock whimpered before letting the first sentence of coherent words slip past his lips .  
“Jim, please.” Sherlocks face was flustered and Jim couldn’t help but enjoy the view. He really wanted to keep Sherlock in that vulnerable position, it excited him to know that Sherlock needed him. But the poor little obvious virgin was having a hard time coping and as much as Jim liked the state Sherlock was in...He was feeling nice today.  
“Since you asked so nicely.”Jim said after he extracted his lips just for half a second to answer in that sing song voice of his. Returning his lips back to Sherlock’s hard cock, he kissed and suck at just the right places before enveloping Sherlock deep into his mouth as he felt the warmth drip into his mouth and trickled down his throat. He was fascinated with Sherlock’s face when he climaxed, a pale pink seem to flush over his face as his eyelids fluttered close. His teeth bit ferociously into his bottom lip trying to suppress that lovely scream of his, Jim frowned, well as much as he could anyway. He made a mental note to warn Sherlock about hiding things from him, even if it was just a low moan or slight whimper. Jim wanted Sherlock. Every bit of him even if it was just the carbon dioxide he breathed out through those lovely trembling lips of his.

 

Sherlock stared at Jim, as he sat there watching Sherlock, he was still recovering from his loss of breath. SHerlock noticed the faint smirk that hid beneath Jim’s calm expression, glancing away he stood up pull up his trousers and briefs in one hurried motion.  
“Out. You need to leave now.” Sherlock said wanting to drag Jim out his house but not trusting himself to touch him. If he touched Jim now, he knew he would want to explore that pale body of his that seem to match so nicely with his. Jim looked up after sending a text on his Blackberry, it was hard to not be a slightly bit peeved at Jim. He made it seem like what just occurred was normal. It wasn’t. Well, not for Sherlock any way.  
“Now, that’s not how you talk to guest. Especially one who just did you a favor.” Jim said as he stood up to face Sherlock, Sherlock took half a step back before he frowned and stood his ground.  
“You bastard!” Sherlock said his voice still tiny vibrations of trembles, Jim stared at him his face glowing with a smirk.  
“Oh, I do love it when you talk dirty Sherlock. It’s a huge turn on.” Jim whispered in Sherlock’s ear standing on his tip toes. Sherlock was increasingly aware of the throbbing in his trousers and as Jim let his fingers wander down there, Sherlock knew he was aware of it too. Letting his eyelids flutter close he felt Jim push him back down into the chair. For a moment there was nothing but a slight chuckle and movement of Jim’s lips against his. Then there was nothing, Sherlock’s eyes were only closed for a few seconds after that but when he opened them Jim was gone. Glancing around the now empty room, he sighed before picking up the murder mystery on the coffee table.  
“Of course, it’s not his son. Look at the turn ups on those jeans.” Sherlock muttered as he read a description of the guys supposed long lost son. People were honestly so stupid, even in books, even when they were meant to be interesting, they weren’t. No one seem to be able to tickle Sherlock’s mind except one boy. Jim Moriarty.

 

Jim laid tucked beneath the warmth of his dark comforter, staring up at the creme colored ceiling, he let a whisper of lyrics out through his ruby, pale lips and into the air to play. He was listening to As Tall As Lions, a guilty pleasure he never would admit to anyone. He thought of Sherlock, how he left him there all flustered and in need, he couldn’t help but grin. He closed his eyes letting his fingers trail down his stomach and tease at his waistband. He gasped slightly as he imagined Sherlock harsh tugs, he couldn’t help but moan. He could feel his heart racing, with excitement, with boredom. It was getting a bit too routined for him, coming home, laying in bed and thinking of Sherlock. He had done it for 3 days already and he wanted SHerlock for real. Today was a huge adrenaline rush, he could taste the excitement on Sherlock’s skin. He liked the taste of Sherlock, the intelligence that seem to ooze out of him. He liked making SHerlock scream but he couldn’t wait for Sherlock to do the same to him. Virgins, they were normally quiet and shy but Jim knew Sherlock would be different. He would be determined to prove himself, his movements would be rough, inexperienced and all the more sexier.  
He sighed, sitting up right and looking down at his erection. But imagining was the best there was at this moment, he made another mental note to make Sherlock pay later for not being here at this instance.


	2. It's not sentiment, it's curiosity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sherlock are getting on ;) (If you know what I mean) teheheh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't cry because of my grammar/spelling mistakes. It's not intentional, I swear :3

and into his path Jim smiled.  
“Hey, Sexy.” Jim breathed out as Sherlock glanced down at him. Jim thought he might have imagined that washed down, shell pink creep upon his cheeks when Jim bumbed his shoulder into his, since it was gone in an instance.  
“Don’t.” Sherlock said in a stern voice, Jim smiled he really did love it when Sherlock spoke like that. So curt and expressionless.  
“But baby....”Jim whined letting his fingers touch Sherlock’s wrist as he stared up at him with those eyes that made Sherlock think about naughty things.  
Sherlock resisted the urge to push Moriarty into the wall and kiss him roughly, softly, whatever it would take to hear a moan escape those plush lips.   
“Dinner tonight, 7 at Antonio’s. Don’t be late.” Jim said as he stood on his tiptoes and lightly lick Sherlock’s bottom lip, planting a kiss on it before biting it playfully and making his departure. Sherlock’s eyes widen as he glanced around, thankful that no one else was in the hallway. Sherlock flew past biology once again in a daze, he didn’t know why he bothered, the teachers IQ was lower then his anyway. He had only just made it out of school grounds when he felt arms grab at him. At first he thought, hoped though he didn’t admit it to himself, that it was Jim but the fingers around his arms were just a little too tight, a little to threatening.  
“Didn’t think we’d let you get away did you?” Anderson asked a smirk laying across his face, Sherlock saw that he had his followers with him now, no doubt to make Sherlock pay for that shiner he had given him. Sherlock scowled at him, he was about to say something smart, something to make Anderson’s feeble brain think for a second. But the blow that reached his stomach took away his breath, he could feel a crash in his cheek and as he tried to open his now closed eyes, he felt another one. There were several more kicks before they left, laughing with strings of insults making it ways back to Sherlock to try and comfort him. Sherlock lay quivering on the ground unable to breath. 

Jim walked out of the school, texting on his Blackberry. He stared at the people walking past him, around him. How useless they all were, filling their mind with such rubbish.  
“Hi, Jim.” A brunette with curls said as she stopped next to him. He gave her a once over, she was wearing semi see through white shirt and shorts. Her black frilly bra was obvious under the thin clothing. Jim stared at her, not wanting to waste his breath on such a feeble excuse of a human being. She looked taken a back but continued anyway.  
“There’s this party, tomorrow night. I would love to start the year with a bang, so it’d be great if you could make it.”She said resting her hand on his shoulder and licking her lips. He understood the fascination people had with him, he was perfect, what he didn’t understand is why people thought he would be intrigued, even the slightest, by them. He has numerous girls throw themselves at him since he got here and the boys weren’t much different either. He exhaled a long breath, glancing around her could see her friends standing off to one side trying to listen in. This ought to be fun Jim thought as he made it his challenge to see how flustered he could get her. He looked at her eyes, not into them, just at them, though she didn’t know the difference. He licked his lips pressing his top teeth into his lower lip ever so slightly before moving his mouth closer to her ear. He could hear the sharp intake of breaths being inhaled by her friends.  
“I would love to start it off with a bang.”Jim drawled letting his hot breath linger on her neck just before he slightly nipped it with his teeth. He had specifically put emphasis on the ‘bang’ and from the way her breath seem to catch in her throat, it was obvious she got the innuendo.He heard her slowly exhale a wobbly breath of air before he pulled back and winked at her. Her face was flushed a scarlet red, a color that did not suit her at all. Jim walked off grinning at the power her had over these stupid people. 

Turning the corner he saw a boy who he instantly knew by the wild curls was Sherlock, something thumped away at his heart as he stood there for a second staring at Sherlock. He was lying there barely moving and when Jim touched his hair he flinched deeper into the concrete.  
“Who did this?” Jim asked seething as Sherlock barely looked up. His face was stained with red and they were just lucky there wasn’t too much of a bruising on his cheek because Jim would have lost it, if there was. Sherlock glanced into Jim eyes and Jim looked into Sherlock’s eyes. Really looked into them and saw the fragile little boy hiding behind that cocky mask. Jim pulled Sherlock up and speed dialed his driver, it took no longer then 3 minutes for the sleek black limousine to stroll up. They were still near school, so the student stood there mouth agape as they watched Jim get into it with Sherlock. Normally, Jim would have smirked, he loved the feel of attention bathing against his skin but he was just too caught up with the cuts scattered across Sherlock’s face.

“It hurts.” Sherlock groaned as Jim pressed the alcohol drenched cotton sheet against his face. Jim had Sherlock sit on the stool lined up along the kitchen bench. He had the first aid kit opened and the bandages and antiseptic creme everywhere.  
“ Don’t be so predictable. Of course it’s going to hurt, you don’t have to stain everyone else's brain with the useless knowledge though.” Jim said, slightly amused at Sherlock’s tolerance for pain. Whenever one of the maids would offer to help Jim would stare at them, ordering them to leave with his eyes. Sherlock grumbled slightly, uncomfortable with the way Jim was making such a big deal about it. His chest still hurt whenever he inhaled but the pain was bearable. What wasn’t bearable was the way Jim would flutter his hands suggestively along Sherlock’s body.   
“Who did it?” JIm asked looking away so Sherlock wouldn’t be able to see the demon tapping away behind his eyes. Sherlock stared at Jim, he looked beautiful like this. WHen he wasn’t acting, when he was just relaxed. He seem to know what he was doing, although he wasn’t very organized about it.   
“Anderson,”Sherlock said, he wasn’t aware of how worked up Jim was over it until he felt Jim’s grip tighten on his thigh. At first he thought he was flirting again and Sherlock scowled, it was only when Jim busied himself with cleaning up the kit did Sherlock realize he was mad. His jaw had tighten and his eyes wore a distant look, he wouldn’t meet Sherlock’s eyes even though Sherlock was staring at him. Jumping off the seat Sherlock winced as he felt a sharp pain, he wanted Jim to smile even if it was that mocking smirk that constantly danced across his face.  
“Jimmy.”Sherlock whispered, his heart pumping in his chest, he didn’t know how Jim would react. Jim looked up catching Sherlock’s eyes and smirking slightly at his flushed face, he couldn’t help but note how adorable he looked when he was nervous.  
“Yes, Sherlock?” Jim asked raised a perfectly arched eye brow. Sherlock stared at Jim and for the first time he was slightly scared, nervous and vulnerable. He didn’t like it.  
“Nothing.”Sherlock muttered turning around to walk out of the kitchen, down the hallway and back outside into the real world. He could feel the heat rising up his face, he didn’t know what it was he was feeling. He hoped to god that it wasn’t an emotion because emotions weren’t allowed in his mind. Sherlock could feel Jim’s gaze on him as he tried to hurry out only to feel his arm being roughly tugged by Jim. Jim turned SHerlock to face him, he was aware of how flustered Sherlock looked, he pressed him against the wall his lips a few inches away from his.   
“Don’t you dare keep anything from me. Every single thought, every single scream and moan is mine.” Jim growled his voice low and harsh against Sherlock’s ear. Sherlock exhaled softly before sighing, pushing him slightly away Sherlock looked into Jim’s eyes.  
“I’m hungry, Jimmy.” Sherlock said Jimmy in a whisper but Jim still heard it. Sherlock felt weird at how quickly he’d adopted a nickname for Jim. It felt right.  
“Come on, then” Jim said interlocking his fingers with Sherlocks and tugging him roughly to the door like a puppy. Normally Sherlock would have screamed at anyone with the nerve to try and control him, probably spit out some obvious comment about their pathetic life and make them crawl back into the hole they came out of but Jim’s hand was nice and warm. It wasn’t that Sherlock was getting sentimental. No, his hands were just cold. Duh.


End file.
